


Quien lo iba a pensar

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time, Indoor Sex, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En serio, quien lo iba a pensar conociendo a Gajeel Redfox. (Post Tartaros)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero violar ningún tipo de derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Cuando comenze este fic me di cuenta de que era demasiado largo, podía publicarlo entero pero entonces seria demasiado texto y por tanto mas de uno podía dejar la historia a medias. Así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes para aliviar la carga de lectura y hacerlo mas ameno.

Era un día de finales de primavera prácticamente prototipo, buena temperatura, brisa suave y constante que se añoraría con el verano, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y en Fairy Tail no habían tenido la primera bronca hasta prácticamente el medio día. Pelea que había provocado para poder escapar. Por que para Gajeel no estaba siendo un perfecto día de primavera; todo había empezado bien, despertándose al amanecer para poder entrenar un poco antes de acudir al gremio a desayunar, cotillear el tablón de trabajos y pasar un tiempo con Levy.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar el nuevo, y secreto, nivel en que estaban; cuando había acudido a ayudarle contra Torafusa un par de cosas se habían aclarado en su mente de tal forma que todo encajo. Esta inexplorada experiencia estaba resultando ser todo un reto pero por suerte la maga de Guion Solido era lo suficientemente comprensiva con su torpe comportamiento.

Todo había ido bien hasta que la señorita Jekyll(1) había preguntado que tal estaban.

Primero se había atragantado con la bebida mientras maldecía la inexistencia congénita del sentido de la privacidad ajena en casi todos los que llevaban el símbolo de Fairy Tail sobre la piel, después su magnifica audición al constatar que Levy, muy avergonzada y por desgracia muy consciente de que no responder podía acarrear consecuencias, contestaba a la pregunta con un sonrojo muy revelador. En su defensa tenia que decir que sabiendo lo mala mentirosa que era mejor ni intentarlo, pero eso solo había servido para que la maga de Posesión Infernal sonriera de tal forma que un escalofrío de absoluto terror le bajara por el espinazo.

Mirajane celestina(2)-a-tiempo-completo Strauss sabia que estaban juntos.

Lanzar la jarra medio llena de cerveza contra Elfman había sido una forma de vengarse de la camarera en jefe de Fairy Tail, también la mejor manera de iniciar una pelea por todo lo alto y encontrar una salida discreta a una situación con la que no sabia como lidiar; no es que no le gustase ser el centro de atención, en una buena pelea o en un concierto era lo que tocaba pero nunca había permitido que otros supieran sobre su vida privada -cosa que en el gremio de cotillas en que había terminado era todo un logro-, sabia perfectamente que con su aspecto y actitud todos daban por hecho que podía llevarse a la cama a quien quisiera y dejarla mas que satisfecha, y como nunca se le habían conocido relaciones exporadicas o amigas con derecho a roce que Levy reconociera que estaban juntos había generado un aluvión sobre todo tipo de posibilidades.

En breve empezarían los asaltos para saber mas sobre su relación.

Se dejo caer en el mullido parche de hierba cerca de su guarida; atravesando la ciudad en dirección contraria al gremio e internándose en el bosque lo suficiente como para perder de vista las ultimas casas se encontraba un enorme claro con una antigua cabaña de caza, le había llevado tiempo pero cuando termino la restauración no quedaba ninguna gotera ni traicionera corriente de aire, no tenia muchos lujos pero era todo lo que él y Pantherlily necesitaban. Bufo cuando escucho los pasos abriéndose camino hasta el claro.

Era ella.

-¿Gajeel?

-¡En el césped enana! -no estaba de mucho humor pero el aura de preocupación era prácticamente palpable.

Levy se quito la bandolera mientras se acercaba, el mago estaba con la vista perdida hacia lo alto del árbol y los brazos tras la cabeza, en el momento que se sentó a su lado cerro los ojos pero no intento huir como ya había pasado con anterioridad, lo que tardo en tumbarse rodó tratando de escapar de algún posible abrazo por su parte, salvo que solo se apretó contra su espalda sabedora de que en ese momento no era buena idea tocarle pero si demostrarle que estaba allí por si quería hablar. Aunque mas de una vez era buena idea empezar la conversación.

-Lo siento, pero se trataba de Mirajane.

-No ha sido eso -gruño.

-¿Qué preguntara?

Asintió y ella se envalentono hasta el punto de subir un poco mas por la espalda masculina, apartar el pelo de la tapada nuca y depositar un beso; como siempre que recibía un contacto tan intimo su pareja se estremeció completamente con un gruñido bajo y ronco antes de inspirar con fuerza.

-Espera un segundo... -se levanto apoyándose contra su hombro- esto no es por que preguntaran...

-Camarón -gruño a modo de advertencia.

-¿Es por que eres...?

Brinco intentando escapar pero termino arrastrando a la joven que casi acabo contra el suelo gracias a su repentino movimiento, la sujeto de la cintura por puro reflejo antes de apretarla en su contra mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

-Estoy bien... estoy bien... Pero no deja de ser divertido ¿Tú eres virgen?

El mago termino apoyando la frente contra el hombro femenino totalmente derrotado.

-Me conociste cuando estaba en Phantom Lord.

-Y dabas la impresión de coger lo que querías sin... -cuando vio como la miraba de entre las pestañas se callo.

Por supuesto.

Metalicana y las consecuencias de su abandono. La rabia e ira que continuamente le había llevado a destruir todo a su paso creando así a Kurogane y su oscura leyenda, ser que dejo de existir en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no era el único Dragon Slayer abandonado por su dragón.

-Yo también lo soy, supongo que no sera una sorpresa pero tampoco he tenido oportunidades para...

-Los perros falderos.

-...Jet y Droy -enfatizo-, no solo fueron persistentes en espantar a los posibles candidatos si no que lo intentaron a su vez. Pero no son los adecuados.

-Es complicado... -de ninguna forma un Dragon Slayer inexperto podía ser el adecuado.

-Dijiste los mismo de los abrazos.

En ese punto se llevo las manos al pelo en busca de un argumento para rebatir ese hecho; con los agudos sentidos que poseían los de su clase la cercanía física con el resto de la gente podía resultar problemática dada la saturación sensorial que eso con llevaba, parte de su reticencia inicial a interactuar con la gente a su alrededor venia de que siendo uno de los mas antiguos Dragon Slayers era capaz de percibir incluso los cambios de emociones a través del olor. Durante gran parte de su vida el olor del miedo y del terror había sido su aroma favorito, ahora esas preferencias habían cambiado a algo mas inofensivo siempre y cuando no se sobrepasaran ciertos limites.

Su aroma personal le atraía de forma irremediable, las pocas veces que ella se había excitado por sus acciones algo hambriento y salvaje, muy parecido a lo que había sido como Kurogane, despertaba. No le gustaba. No con ella y menos en una situación tan vulnerable para la diminuta mago. Los labios femeninos cortaron el apocalíptico tren de pensamiento, ella se separo levemente y volvió a besarle, antes de que pudiera responder se alejo de nuevo para justo después apretarse otra vez en su contra, la rutina siguió hasta que termino con los dedos rozando sus muslos desnudos y con Levy haciéndole inclinar el rostro para un mejor acceso; gimió roncamente en el instante que se abrió paso en su boca, dejando saborearle mientras se movía en esquivas caricias.

Ronroneo en el momento que las palmas masculinas se aplanaron en contra de sus piernas, subiendo por la parte posterior, sobrepasando el dobladillo del vestido y quedándose en el borde de encaje del culote. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. La anticipación de que la tocara la excitaba pero que el mago estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo en muchos mas sitios que donde normalmente lo hacia añadía un punto de hambre muy conocido e insatisfecho; se separaron jadeando, con los ojos cerrados apoyo por costumbre la frente contra la masculina antes de tensarse en el momento que los afilados colmillos la pellizcaron, la lengua calmo la sensación con un lento lameton que consiguió que se apretara mas estrechamente en su contra. El mago gruño justo antes de dejar un definido camino de mordiscos desde la base del cuello hasta el delicado lobulillo de la oreja femenina.

-Levy...

Dejo escapar un largo gemido que se convirtió en un suave chillido de sorpresa cuando las grandes manos se cerraron sobre sus glúteos en un ansioso apretón.

Su cuerpo no necesito mas para empezar a acumular un tenso calor en su bajo vientre.

El mago trago saliva mientras inspiraba con fuerza, eso hizo que el aroma de la excitación femenina le hiciera revolverse tratando de acomodar la completa erección, el sabor de la suave piel, su textura y calor habían bastado para ponerle rígido en un momento, el chillido de sorpresa le había arrancado una amplia sonrisa por que incluso conociéndole y deseándole podía pillarla por sorpresa. Masajeo un poco mas usando solo los dedos sintiendo la firmeza de los músculos femeninos antes de que se separarse un poco y llevara una mano al lazo que adornaba el recto escote del vestido; estaba acostumbrado a abrazarla, generalmente desde su costado donde ella encajaba a la perfección y con su brazo alrededor de los estrechos hombros, las pocas veces que se apretaba de frente en su contra le hacia sentirse incomodo por que al notar tan claramente el cuerpo femenino no podía evitar querer mas y eso solo servia para recordarle lo que paso la ultima vez que había querido tanto a alguien.

¿Pero con ella no tenia por que repetirse verdad?

Cogió el bajo del vestido y en el momento que el lazo termino de soltarse tiro hacia arriba para desnudarla.

La maga se sonrojo antes de sentarse entre las piernas del Dragon Slayer, él la había visto antes con esa cantidad de ropa pero donde habían predominado el blanco y rojo de su bikini ahora solo quedaba el tono exacto de su metal en piezas de encaje y algodón. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la vista a su regazo, en ningún momento la había dado a entender que no le gustase su cuerpo pero aun así seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre ello, un brazo se enrosco repentinamente por su cintura y se vio atraída de un empujón en contra del regazo masculino.

-Maldita sea camarón...

-¿Te gusta?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un lameton que la hizo arquearse en su contra, el mago gruño pero el claro sonido de advertencia fue ignorado al sentirle duro y despierto entre sus glúteos; cuando le indico por gestos como acunar el seno mas cercano a su mano no evito la sonrisa ante el temblor que mostraba su timidez.

-Aprieta con suavidad -susurro alentándole, los dedos del mago permanecieron firmes y termino por echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle-, no me harás daño.

Su pareja entrecerró los ojos antes de hacer lo que le había dicho y no evito el suave ronroneo ante el esperado toque; entre los guantes y la capa de algodón que aún la mantenía cubierta solo podía sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, pero el masaje de sus dedos era una sensación mas definida de lo que había esperado, el tacto fantasmal de un pulgar sobre su pezón la arranco un gemido mientras se endurecía en busca de mas atención. Cuando la recibió jadeo y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de besarle en la mandíbula. Eso debió espolearle por que en ese momento la estrecho mas firmemente y el roce de su cuerpo aún vestido en contra del suyo apenas tapado aumento su excitación.

Si es que eso era posible.

Gajeel gruño cuando una nueva oleada de excitación femenina se manifestó a través del atrayente aroma, verla vestida con su color había sido todo un shock en un inicio, aunque cuando ella comenzó a decirle como quería que la tocara... todo, desde el susto inicial, la extrañeza por estar en una situación en la que no controlaba nada, el miedo por hacerla daño por error, todo se convirtió en una excitante experiencia. Deslizo la mano libre por el interior de uno de los muslos femeninos observando como los separaba ante su toque, alcanzo el borde de la ropa interior para acto seguido seguir con la suave piel de su vientre mientras ocultaba la sonrisa ante su sonido de sorpresa y protesta.

En cuanto la beso se percato de que estos nuevos besos no eran tímidos y suaves, había hambre y necesidad, y descubrió que estaba dispuesto a a corresponder para dejarla satisfecha, a pesar de no tener ni idea de como hacerlo. Dejo de atormentar el rígido pezón sobre la tela para enganchar el borde de la prenda y tirar pero esta no se movió.

-Tienes que soltarlo antes.

La joven mago consiguió retorcerse lo suficiente en su abrazo para llevar las manos atrás y empezar a manipular el cierre posterior, los dedos masculinos la detuvieron y se vio obligada a morderse el labio ante las caricias y besos que corretearon por su espalda.

Dado que el sujetador no tenia tirantes termino cayendo por su propio peso y se encontró con los firmes y redondeados senos a la vista, los pezones pasaron de un suave tono rosado a enrojecerse mientras las mejillas femeninas adquirían un sonrojo mas profundo; no pensó demasiado, ella le había demostrado que la gustaba que centrara atenciones en varios sitios a la vez y ya había aprendido algunos toques que la hacían disfrutar pero tener libre acceso a esa parte de su piel era algo muy distinto.

Aunque en las relaciones se trataba de eso, estar desnudos frente a la persona que querías. De forma mas o menos literal.

Levy se derritió contra el torso del Dragon Slayer cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre su lóbulo y las manos decidieron juguetear con sus pezones, las durezas contra los picos sensibles mientras los dedos se deslizaban por los montículos en círculos, una de ellas resbalo por su vientre hasta alcanzar el borde de las braguitas haciéndola arquear las caderas en busca de mas.

-Por favor...

-Maldita sea camarón.

-No es muy difícil...

Ese no era el problema.

Tenerla así en su regazo, removiéndose a cada nuevo toque y totalmente entregada a lo que la hiciera estaba haciendo que su erección necesitara atención; en cualquier otro momento se habría largado para poder atender semejante necesidad antes de que le llevara a un territorio que no le gustaba. Una de las manos femeninas le engancho la muñeca apremiándole y se decidió a meter los dedos bajo la prenda interior, arqueo las cejas cuando tras acariciar los recortados rizos la humedad y el calor le dieron la bienvenida junto con un ahogado grito de la mago entre sus brazos.

-Mierda ¿Te he hecho...?

-No,... solo... acaricia...

Entrelazo los dedos con los masculinos para enseñarle como masturbarla, el roce de las ásperas yemas contra el sensible y necesitado clítoris casi la hizo gritar, las oleadas subieron con fuerza arqueandola tan repentinamente que el mago no pudo sostenerla bien y se resbalo de su abrazo acabando sobre la hierva, pero en vez de separase asustado por su reacción como temía se apretó contra su espalda moviéndose con mas confianza.

Hasta que unos gruesos dedos resbalaron en su interior con decisión.

Gajeel estaba en ella.

Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo convulsionara con fuerza.

Pasaron tres cosas la vez, dejo de morderle en el brazo, el cuerpo femenino dejo de temblar para tensarse por completo y los músculos de su interior se cerraron sobre sus dedos con fuerza. Siguió acariciando con suavidad, con la misma lentitud que al principio mientras la sentía encogerse en su contra, cuando la delicada mano tiro de su muñeca dejo que sus dedos resbalaran fuera de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar una momentánea sonrisa ante el gemido de satisfacción que emitió.

Después todo fueron jadeos hasta que se removió besandole.

Se separo extrañada, Gajeel no había dicho nada desde el instante en que se había resbalado de su abrazo aterrizando en el césped y tampoco lo estaba en los momentos posteriores a su orgasmo, había esperado cualquier cosa salvo que se quedara mirándola con el ceño tan fruncido. Tenia que admitir que el resultado no era como se lo imagino durante sus momentos a solas, el calor y el olor del cuerpo masculino a su lado, ademas de que su forma de tocarla era casi miedosa para después ir cogiendo confianza con cada nueva indicación. Lo cual era erótico, estimulante y la dejaba con ganas de mas.

El mago tembló cuando deslizo la mano por su mejilla antes de besarle de nuevo, tal y como lo habían hecho al inicio de su relación, con suavidad y delicadeza como si fuera una bestia salvaje dispuesta a atacarte al mínimo descuido; cosa que así era una vez descubrió como podía hacer que sus rodillas temblaran al responder.

Gruño cuando bajo la mano por el cuello acariciando su pulso, estaba seguro de que quería tomárselo con calma para aprender sobre lo que le gustaba y como hacerle disfrutar de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con ella, salvo que no quería eso, ahora mismo no necesitaba tiempo o dedicación, quería poner fin a la tensión que se había adueñado de su cuerpo de la forma mas rápida y efectiva que hubiera; se revolvió quitándose la cazadora para mayor comodidad, Levy pareció entender algo que no era -por lo menos no en su estado de actual necesidad- y comenzó a crear un sendero de besos por su cuello mientras las manos tiraban de la cintura de la camiseta de forma lenta e insinuante.

Que quisiera jugar le parecía bien, pero mejor para otro momento.

Prácticamente se arranco la prenda antes de soltar el cinturón, sujetarla una de las manos y llevarla a su erección.

La mago de Guion solido lo entendió a la primera, había esperado que quisiera algo mas de preparación antes de ello pero recordar como el falo ahondaba entre sus glúteos mientras las grandes manos se movían por su cuerpo parecía haber sido eso mismo para el Dragon Slayer; siguiendo las indicaciones envolvió el palpitante tronco con fuerza, incapaz de hacerlo por completo como hacia el mago pero si de manera mas firme que su pareja, antes de mover la mano en un vaivén constante, cuando llego a la bulbosa cabeza y jugueteo con ella imitando la forma en que lo hizo con sus senos le sintió arquearse apretando la boca contra la suya en un gesto cargado de desesperación.

Lo siguiente fue rápido en el sentido de que apenas tuvo que hacer mucho mas para que empezara a removerse con gruñidos y gemidos, arqueándose si lo que hacia le estimulaba de forma mas intensa mientras apretaba una mano contra sus glúteos para evitar que se escapara y la otra se enterraba en el césped.

Los gemidos, y el ceño, fueron gradualmente haciéndose mas profundos antes de arquearse repentinamente con un rugido apenas silenciado.

Se quedaron tumbados en el césped, sin saber muy bien que hacer después de semejante intimidad; Gajeel se limito a jadear dejando que su corazón volviera a un ritmo mas sosegado mientras el calor del cuerpo femenino se convertía en un recordatorio de que lo que acaban de hacer era real, sacudió la mano libre de hierba y tierra antes de apretarla contra la parte baja de la espalda de su pareja y hacerla acomodarse en su contra al tiempo que movía el pulgar en círculos. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de un tiempo lejos de cualquier persona ella parecía tan absorta en el momento como él así que venia a ser lo mismo, ademas había descubierto que sentir las suaves curvas en su contra le gustaba.

Levy por el contrario se quedo paralizada, cuando el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer se había arqueado por ultima vez antes de correrse por sus atenciones no supo muy bien que hacer, la simiente blancuzca y espesa se derramo en parte por sus dedos y en mayor cantidad por los abdominales masculinos mostrándola que por muchos libros eróticos, manuales de anatomía y libros especializados que hubiera leído la realidad era completamente distinta; las ganas de coger el primer pañuelo que encontrara y limpiar eran abrumadoras pero en vez de eso observo como el mago parecía resplandecer no solo por el sudor que le cubría si no por la evidente satisfacción física que mostraba. En el instante que la mano masculina la hizo arrimarse a él no supo que hacer y se limito a poner la cabeza en su hombro disfrutando de las hipnóticas caricias en la cadera.

Al fin y al cabo siempre podían ducharse después.

Salvo que la naturaleza pareció escucharla aunque no entenderla demasiado bien.


	2. Segunda parte

Mientras Levy se lanzaba a por su bolso para proteger los libros la tapo con la cazadora antes de recoger toda su ropa, después los dos corrieron hasta entrar en la casa donde se dejaron caer entre risas.

 -Este año empezamos pronto.

 El Dragon Slayer la miro desde la puerta haciendo que se aferrase a las solapas de la prenda envolviéndose, consciente de forma repentina de que solo tenia encaje y algodón mientras estaba en el salón de Gajeel Redfox; era de mojigatos el que ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho afuera, se sintiera avergonzada por lo que él podía pensar sobre ella.

 Pero allí estaba, tratando de no mirarle a la cara y envolviéndose en la chaqueta.

 En el momento que cerro la puerta dejo que lo que tenia en las manos cayera al suelo, Levy con su ropa y en su casa era como una aparición, un sueño que sabias que en algún momento se cumpliría y del que no te cansarías jamas.

 No pretendía acecharla pero se encontró haciendo exactamente eso al aproximarse. Sonrió cuando para seguir mirándole a los ojos tuvo que inclinar el rostro hacia atrás, la vio morderse el labio inferior y en ese momento alargo las manos hasta poder cogerla de los glúteos, en cuanto la levanto para hacerla coincidir con su altura la joven soltó la chaqueta y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras entrelazaba los tobillos a su espalda.

 El beso fue instantáneo.

 Levy gimió al sentir la superficie rugosa de la pared en su espalda, la firme erección se apretó contra su núcleo y no pudo evitar retorcerse para notar su longitud, el mago gruño y apunto estuvo de rasgar su ropa interior. Pero se detuvo casi como si esperase su consentimiento. Bajo las manos por su torso en busca de los apenas abrochados pantalones como única respuesta, entre los dos los soltaron y a base de tirones consiguieron que terminasen alrededor de los tobillos masculinos, el falo termino aprisionado entre ambos y al moverse de nuevo dejo de besarla.

 Lo siguiente que supo fue que el cálido rojo de los ojos de Gajeel estaba pasando a ser el frio verde de Kurogane, una mano resbalo hasta su cadera para enganchar el borde de la prenda interior y tirar todo lo que podía dada la postura; si en ese momento se movía como antes él terminaría encajándose y la gravedad haría el resto.

 Cosa que Gajeel hizo como si la hubiera leído el pensamiento.

 -Espera -empujo contra sus hombros en cuanto le sintió sondear en busca de su vértice-... necesito mi bolso.

 -¿De verdad quieres leer ahora? -gruñó dando un empujón con las caderas que la hizo jadear.

 -Protección -fue capad de susurrar ante la necesidad que desplegaba.

 Se congelo al instante, incluso alejo las caderas del tentador calor femenino avergonzado por su arranque y la falta de previsión, miro alrededor buscando el colorido bolso que estaba a medio camino de la puerta de entrada. Maldita fuera su suerte. De un fluido movimiento casi se la colgó del hombro antes de avanzar a zancadas, cogerlo y dirigirse al dormitorio; la dejo de pie sobre el colchón sujetando la bolsa mientras ella rebuscaba dentro, se quedo completamente embobado viendo como los pequeños senos se sacudían a cada nuevo movimiento, quería alargar la mano para poder acunar uno de ellos con la palma y acariciar el pezón hasta ponerlo completamente rígido de nuevo y solo cuando la joven mago se cubrió levanto una ceja preguntándose que la ocurría se llevo las manos al pecho y vio que sujetaba una de sus plumas mágicas.

 -Runas -dijo por toda explicación, el mago sabia lo suficiente sobre ese tipo de magia por lo que se salto la parte mas ardua y compleja-, si escribo “estéril” en uno de nosotros no tendremos que preocuparnos hasta que las quite, pero...

 -En mí.

 La cogió de la mano y la guio sobre su pecho aunque ella bajo la pluma hasta la piel de su cadera izquierda, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la punta se deslizo dejando un rastro de iridiscente trazos. Al terminar arrojo la herramienta mágica al bolso para después tapar la zona con la mano y subir acariciando por el costado, poco a poco se fue aproximando dándole la posibilidad de terminar de desnudarla con un simple tirón a la ropa interior que acabo alrededor de los delgados tobillos, se besaron de nuevo las manos masculinas volviendo a apretarla en su contra mientras las femeninas se movían explorandole por primera vez; era extraño sentir como le tocaba de forma apreciativa, admirándole al tiempo que buscaba los puntos sensibles, los pulgares se deslizaron por los huesos de sus caderas hasta que el resto se cerraron contra sus glúteos haciéndole embestir de forma instintiva.

 Se arqueo cuando se deslizo entre sus pliegues, el mago gruño metiendo el rostro bajo su mandíbula antes de volver a hacerlo, salvo que esta vez se encajo lo suficiente para dilatarla levemente haciéndola respingar por la sensación; no fue como sus dedos, esto era mas contundente y no se adaptaba a la forma de su cuerpo sino que la obligaba a ella a hacerlo.

 -Creo que deberíamos probar algo mas tradicional.

 -Por ahora.

 El tono de “eso es un hecho” la hizo temblar de anticipación, después grito por que aprovechando que la tenia cogida por las caderas la empujo de forma violenta contra el colchón, reboto antes de encogerse pero en vez de recostarse se encontró de nuevo en el regazo del mago; se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que para poder estar sobre él tenia que abrir las piernas mas de lo que ella consideraba decoroso pero lo que de verdad hizo que metiera el rostro contra la garganta masculina fueron las embestidas en busca del lugar correcto.

 -Espera... no es...

 Le sujeto de la base arrancándole un siseo, guiándole a su vértice antes de intentar volver a como estaba antes salvo que termino besándola; podía entender la finalidad de esa acción, evadirla y relajarla, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la boca descendió por su torso hasta acabar entre sus senos con besos amplios y agresivos, mordisqueando sus pezones para hacerla jadear por el ramalazo de placer.

 Apenas fue consciente de como las manos tiraban de ella haca abajo, solo como la erección palpitaba en su interior.

 El mago dejo escapar un largo siseo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, podía sentir la humedad, el calor y lo flexible que era, y también lo nerviosa que estaba, prácticamente no podía tocarla sin hacerla respingar por su contacto cosa que no le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo; la usuaria de Guion Solido volvió a removerse obligandole a decidirse de una vez y gruñendo de aprobación cuando le abrazo no solo por los hombros. Ella arqueo las caderas haciéndole resbalar fuera, escapandosela un pequeño grito cuando empujo de vuelta.

 Ambos dejaron escapar sendos gemidos, mezcla de placer y sorpresa cuando sus caderas golpearon entre si.

 Gajeel se quedo anonadado cuando vio como Levy sonreía comenzando a llorar, podía oler la sangre pero su pareja actuaba como si no la doliera.

 -¿Pequeñaja?

 -Estoy bien...-respondió para tranquilizarle- es solo que... eres grande...

 Había esperado algo traumatico, que doliera e incluso que fuera mucho mas invasivo de lo que sentía; en vez de eso se encontró con que su cuerpo le acogía con una elasticidad que no sabia que tenia, la resistencia había sido mas por el miedo a un dolor atroz que a la sorda molestia que había sido en realidad. Ademas tenia que reconocer que estar así con el mago era muy intimo, le beso de nuevo antes de removerse buscando algún punto de dolor.

 El Dragon Slayer gruño mordisqueandola el labio inferior para después hacerla elevarse antes de bajar lamiendo por su garganta hasta que llego a las clavículas lugar donde decidió que estaba demasiado lejos y volvió a por su boca, y a su interior. Gimió estirándose, queriendo prolongar el roce de los tonificados músculos contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudiera, el siguiente empujón la hizo clavar las uñas en busca de apoyo cuando le cabalgo en consecuencia, la sensación haciéndola apretar los músculos del cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire.

 Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a hacer círculos con las caderas como respuesta a cada nueva embestida.

 El instinto volvió a golpearle con fuerza, haciendo que enterrase el rostro contra el cuello femenino al tiempo que sus caderas se movían por si solas, podía sentir como las uñas se clavaban en la parte baja de sus hombros expoleandole con mayor efectividad que si se lo pidiera, resbalo por la suave piel notando el calor y como se perlaba de sudor, arqueándose hasta que se encontró un pico rugoso y erecto contra los labios que termino rodeando para después succionar; el cuerpo femenino respondió en consecuencia y no supo muy bien de donde salio el impulso pero engancho las rodillas femeninas con los codos antes de arrodillarse sobre el colchón. La joven mago cayendo contra las sabanas sorprendida. Al reanudar las embestidas la joven mago grito deslizando las uñas por su abdomen en un intento de agarrarse a el, al no conseguirlo termino sujetando las sabanas con tanta fuerza que los delicados nudillos se pusieron blancos; se apoyo contra las manos sin liberar las pálidas piernas, obligandola a encogerse bajo su cuerpo gracias a su peso y a recibir cada nueva estocada sin poder prepararse para ellas.

 Con cada nuevo vaivén gruño mostrando que la visión de la delicada usuaria de Guion Solido, sonrojada bajo su cuerpo, con el rostro echado hacia atrás y casi gritando cuando se estrellaba sin piedad en su contra, le gustaba.

 Tanto como para no querer que su cuerpo terminara antes de verla reclamar su propio orgasmo.

 En el momento que arqueo las caderas en un intento por ofrecer mas roce la joven mago se tenso con un largo gemido que a la siguiente embestida se convirtió en un grito.

 También en un arañazo sobre sus bíceps que le impulso como si suplicara por ello.

 Levy volvió a gritar cuando el cuerpo masculino se arqueo con un rugido, atrapada entre su torso y el colchón no había podido retorcerse para estimularse en su contra desde que él había cambiado todo, haciéndola por el contrario sentir perfectamente como entraba y salia de su interior mientras golpeaba sitios que antes no alcanzaba; su pareja se siguió moviendo a pesar de que la erección se suavizada, no las embestidas de antes pero si un balanceo que fue mas que suficiente para conseguir que el orgasmo se desatara haciéndola perder todo tipo de inhibición.

 No supo si le araño, si grito, si se arqueo o se encogió en su contra, solo fue consciente de que las oleadas de su liberación al fin se batían sobre su cuerpo con violencia.

 Cuando volvió a percatarse de lo que la rodeaba se dio cuenta de que el mago había resbalado hasta terminar tumbado a su costado, se acurruco en su contra coreando el suspiro de satisfacción masculina con uno propio.

 -¿Gajeel?-pregunto tras varios minutos en los que se limitaron a jadear apretados el uno contra el otro.

 Como única respuesta se escucho un sonido de aprobación, un sonido demasiado perezoso como para demostrar que en realidad estaba pendiente de lo que ella decía; el enorme cuerpo se removió lo suficiente para acomodarse antes de comenzar a respirar pesadamente.

 Se había dormido.

 No pudo evitar reírse, quien iba a pensar que Gajeel Redfox se durmiera al momento de tocar una cama tras tener sexo, con su actitud y vitalidad daba la impresión de ser capaz de tenerte suplicando por un descanso antes de decidir que había tenido bastante. Demasiado inquieta como para simplemente verle dormir resbalo fuera de la cama en busca de su bolso y las distracciones que ofrecía, salvo que antes de conseguir llegar a sus pertenencias lo que el mago había depositado en su interior se deslizo por la parte interior de sus muslos; avergonzada ante ello se apropio de una camisa que sobre salia de un cajón mal cerrado y salio al pasillo en busca del baño, lo encontró al primer intento, tras una limpieza rápida y una evaluación de las evidentes marcas que comenzaban a aparecer de forma aleatoria por su escote, se subió el cuello de la camisa en un intento por taparlas y al volver junto al mago no pudo evitar fijarse en el caos de ropa que había por toda la zona principal.

 -¿Te vas?

 La joven mago se giro chocando contra el, la ropa pulcramente doblaba que había estado sosteniendo termino desparramada de nuevo en el suelo y ella se llevo las manos a la nariz donde había recibido el golpe; no sabia que se había dormido hasta que el sonido del váter descargándose le despertó, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver una mancha de pelo azul dirigiéndose a la parte delantera con evidente premura. No hacia falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que su pequeña siesta no la había gustado nada.

 -Solo estaba recogiendo.

 Se froto la nariz para deshacerse de la sensación del golpe y se agacho de nuevo a por la ropa en un intento de no mirar fijamente la total desnudez del mago, ni como de sensual parecía con el pelo cayendo desordenado por la piel color canela o como los músculos ondeaban al ponerse a su altura. Respingo al sentir que una enorme mano se deslizaba por su cintura rodeándola.

 -Quiero hacerlo de nuevo -susurro enterrando el rostro en su pelo.

 La vio parpadear sonrojándose con una tímida sonrisa, los enrojecidos labios se apretaron contra los suyos y un gemido de placer se le escapo solo de pensar en volver a la cama. Por lo menos hasta que escucho el gruñido de sus respectivos estómagos.

 -Primero comemos, luego el ejercicio -la levanto colgandosela del hombro con un chillido de sorpresa moviéndose a la cocina- ¿Prefieres algo elaborado o sencillo?

 -¿Sabes cocinar?-intento bajarse de la encimera pero el mago la detuvo empezando a sacar lo necesario para preparar un salteado de carne con verduras acompañado de los restos de una empanada a todas luces casera.

 Quien iba a pensar que Gajeel Redfox fuera buen cocinero.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, es una novela escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson y publicada por primera vez en 1886, que trata acerca de un abogado, Gabriel John Utterson, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde. El libro es conocido por ser una representación vívida de un trastorno psiquiátrico que hace que una misma persona tenga dos o más identidades o personalidades con características opuestas entre sí. En psiquiatría, esto hace referencia al trastorno disociativo de la identidad (anteriormente conocido como trastorno de personalidad múltiple). Para mí, pariente lejano de los hermanos Strauss.
> 
> (2) Mujer que facilita las relaciones amorosas o sexuales de dos amantes, generalmente a cambio de dinero, pero por aquí sabemos que Mirajane lo único que quiere es felicidad para todos. También es el nombre con el que se conoce desde el siglo XVI la obra titulada primero “Comedia de Calisto y Melibea” y después “Tragicomedia de Calisto y Melibea”, atribuida casi en su totalidad a Fernando de Rojas. Es una obra del Prerrenacimiento escrita durante el reinado de los Reyes Católicos; su primera edición conocida es de 1499 en Burgos, España.


End file.
